Fire's Warmth
by Summerflowers26
Summary: (ShikamaruxOC) Shikamaru has a crush on another leaf ninja. He gets assigned to a mission with her in a colder region. She helps keep him warm. Oneshot cute fluff I guess.


"Shikamaru and Kiba, you two will be going with Aria and Ten Ten this mission. They have already been updated on the mission and will meet you two at the village entrance," Tsunade paused as she looked at them, smirking. "You better get going. You know how much those girls hate waiting."

Yeah, that he did. Aria wasn't one for being patient, especially when it came to someone being late. Shikamaru sighed as he thought about having to go on this mission. It was going to be a pain.

The two left the Hokague's office and headed off to their own homes to pack up for the mission. As he was running home, Shikamaru thought over every part of the mission to distract his brain. Kiba would get them to the right spot with his tracking skills. Ten Ten would be able to complete the mission with her wide array of weapons. Aria would have the advantage over enemies with ice abilities.

When Shikamaru thought about the plan, he wasn't quite sure where he fit in. He was great at planning and thinking quickly, but so was Aria. She was the leader of the mission anyways. Maybe Tsunade needed a fourth person and he was the only one available.

He tried not to think about it too much. He needed to stay focused. It was going to be a drag, but at least the people he was going with were interesting. Especially Aria. He pushed that thought away. Gotta stay focused.

Kiba and Ten Ten were already playfully fighting when Shikamaru arrived. Aria was leaning against the wall reading. When she noticed Shikamaru arrive, she looked up at him. "Are we all ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Kiba said, jumping to get her attention. Ten Ten laughed as she walked over, linking her arms with Aria. Shikamaru had forgotten that the two were pretty close. They were similar in some ways and graduated from the academy the same year.

"Hurry up boys!" she called as she led Aria along.

Aria laughed as they made their way out of the village. This part of the mission was simple. They could be silly, lighthearted, have some fun. It would be tomorrow when things would change.

Aria assigned herself and Shikamaru to the first watch. As Ten Ten and Kiba struggled to get warm enough to go to sleep in the tent, Shikamaru sat snuggled up in a blanket. He hated the cold. He also hated the heat. He liked it when it was about 70 degrees out.

"Chilly?" Aria asked as she sat down beside him.

"Yeah, aren't you freezing?" Shikamaru asked. She was in her normal ninja outfit, not seeming at all bothered by the below 0 temperatures.

"Na I'm good," she said, laughing. Shikamaru would never admit it aloud, but she was pretty cute when she laughed.

"Lucky," Shikamaru said, sighing. He'd give anything to have her abilities right now. Heat ran through her veins, her chakura always ready to make a flame for her. No wonder she wasn't bothered by the cold.

She scooted closer to him, taking one side of his blanket and unwrapping it from around him so she could wrap it around herself. Before Shikamaru could question it or complain about the cold air she had let in, he felt her hand touch his.

Instantly warmth spread throughout his body. "Better?" Aria asked. She looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah," Shikamaru replied. He hoped she'd think the blush on his face was due to the sudden warmth she had given him and not because of how close she was. The cold was like a distant memory now. All his brain could do was focus on her.

"Good," she whispered. She rested her head on his shoulder, intertwining their hands.

Shikamaru wasn't sure what to do. His heart was beating quickly. Even though he was eighteen he hadn't really had much experience with girls. Or well, not like this. He could ask himself what this meant all night but he'd never figure it out.

She seemed at peace as she sat there next to him, and past all his nervousness, he was too. He found himself smiling as he calmed down.

They stayed like that for the rest of the time they had to keep watch. They talked as they sat there together, Shikamaru amazed as always at how smart she was. He hardly ever talked to people on his level. When it was time for them to wake the others up, Shikamaru was disappointed that their time had come to an end.

As soon as she let go of his hand, he felt the cold come back. He shivered, which caused her to laugh. "Cold already?" she asked.

"Yeah," he sighed.

She got up, walking into the tent. A minute later, Ten Ten and Kiba slowly made their way out.

"Damn, it's still freezing out here," Kiba whined.

"You get used to it," Shikamaru said. He wrapped his blanket around him as he walked to go join Aria in the tent.

She was already lying down when he got inside. He collapsed onto his side, exhausted. Still, he wasn't going to get much sleep with how cold he was. He wrapped the blankets around him, but it still wasn't enough.

"You really should have brought warmer clothing," Aria said. He couldn't see her, but he knew she was grinning at him.

"Yeah," Shikamaru said softly.

She rolled over to him. She laughed as she appeared at his side. "I guess I'll keep you warm then."

"Okay," Shikamaru said, smiling. He still had no clue how to handle girls, but he appreciated that she was being nice to him.

"Only if I get something in return," she said. Now that she was closer, he was able to see a smirk on her face.

"What?" Shikamaru asked. Now he was getting nervous.

She leaned forward, gently touching her lips to his. Shikamaru froze. It was almost too much at once. The warmth she gave, the blush that crept onto his face, the happy feeling that filled him. He had never kissed a girl before, but he hadn't ever thought it would be like this.

When she pulled away, he quickly reached and touched her cheek, pulling her back. He could feel her smile as they kissed. They kissed for a few more minutes before she broke apart again.

"We should get some sleep," she said, laughing.

"Alright Captain," Shikamaru replied. He wanted to kiss her more, but he knew his body was ready to sleep.

Aria laid down, facing away from him. She grabbed his arm, tucked it under her neck, and pulled him closer to her. He wrapped his other arm around her waist. He smiled as he nuzzled his face into her hair.

He enjoyed the warmth she brought, but he also enjoyed the smile she was able to bring to his face.


End file.
